Chaos Rising Book Six Chronicles of Destiny
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: Completed; second series targets April. Reviews always welcome. http:members.shaw.caepyongcNew20FolderDISCLAIMER.html
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Six**

**Chronicles of Destiny**

Chapter 1 Beginning Of A Dark Destiny

"The heartless have broken through the wall!" shouted a man; after a large explosion ripped through Hallow Bastion. "The Heartless? How many heartless have broken through?" A young man with short brown hair asked to a passing by lady; "Fayt they say there are thousands attacking this time." Fayt turned away; beginning to run against the crowd. The nameless lady shouted to Fayt, "Fayt, where are you going?"

Fayt knew this was his chance to prove he was a hero. "I'll show all of them just how strong I am. I'll show them just what I can do!" Fayt was determined; he dodged through the crowd of people running for safety. He arrived at the destroyed Bailey; the wall had been broken wide open. Hundreds of heartless now poured in through the gaping hole.

"I can do this; this will prove I'm worth something," Fayt thought, running forward grabbing a metal pole near by. Fayt gripped the pole tightly in his hands; he jumped off the top of the Bailey, coming down on Armored Knight. The knight like heartless, simply raised its sword; stopping Fayt in the air before pushing Fayt back with ease.

Fayt's back hit the wall as he fell down; dropping his make shift weapon. When suddenly three new characters came from the postern. "Hey that kid is in trouble!" shouted one as another quacked in; "we have to save him." The Armored Knight pulled its blade back as it was poised to stab Fayt.

Fayt gritted his teeth as hate built up in him, boiling in his mind; he cursed everything he knew. The blade came forward; the point aimed at Fayt, but he was determined to survive. He gave a battle cry; putting his arms out in front of him stiff as boards. The heartless blade traveled forward as Fayt closed his eyes. when a metal clashing was heard.

Fayt opened his eyes to see that he was no longer empty handed, but some kind of blade. "Is that a keyblade? There is no way that kid is a keyblade bearer!" shouted one of the voices, originating from the young man. Fayt was smiling from ear to ear with his new weapon firmly in his hands; he could feel power running through his body. "This is the power I have been waiting for all my life! This will finally end all of my problems!"

Fayt screamed; easily pushing the heartless back into the opposite wall as it was destroyed. Fayt was just laughing now; the power running through him was exhilarating. It was everything he had ever desired. "Hey there! My name is Sora and over here is Donald and Goofy; what's yours?" shouted the young man from a far.

"Why would I tell my name to lowly mortals, I have more power then a God. To think you have the right to talk to me;" Fayt said; turning and running off out into the Grand Chasm. His mind was set; he was going to save his town from this menace.


	2. Chapter 2 I am Destiny

Chapter 2 I am Destiny

Fayt ran down the path to the Great Chasm; Heartless jumped at him with Fayt easily and effortlessly swatting them away. More came at him finding the same fate; with their lives being claimed by the new warrior with no mercy for anything. "This power is incredible! But I only sense more power, and the harder I fight the stronger I get. I will never stop gaining power; I am a god."

Suddenly bursts of water came from behind Fayt; he turned to see the boy he had met before fighting some man commanding the water with his Sitar. Fayt just turned back running down the path, easily defeating Heartless large and small. Fayt ran past Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Tifa crushing everything in his path; looking for a true test of strength to unleash the power within him and prove his worth.

Each of the fighters wondered who this new keyblade bearer was, and where he came from. Fayt looked at each of them; his determination was strengthened by the thought of surpassing these supposed heroes. Fayt was so tired of others making him feel weak and useless, but now he had power; and his strength was growing quickly to epic proportions.

Later Sora had found his way through the swarms of Heartless with the King, Donald, and Goofy all by his side; they ran into the great chasm only to gaze upon a single lone warrior with hundreds of Heartless around him. Fayt already stood there waiting for more Heartless to attack; Sora ran up to him wondering just who he was. "You have to get out of here! It is way to dangerous for you down here so leave while you can."

Hundreds of Heartless stood before the heroes, not moving at all; almost deadly silence. Fayt looked angry shouting into the sky above him; "Give me a challenge! I don't want to waste time with these guys if they are not going to try! Give a challenge worthy of a God!"

Goofy suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs "Hey!" He pointed to a portal of black energy that brought a figure in a black cloak forth. The figure removed his hood revealing his white hair and face. Donald shouted almost instantly behind Goofy; "It's the guy who is not Ansem!"

"You mean it's his nobody" Goofy replied. "The leader of organization XIII" Sora commented.

"Now I remember; the leader of organization is Xehanort's nobody!" the king said before he summoned his keyblade; he gave no pause before running towards Xehanort's nobody.

The Heartless surrounded Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Fayt. Fayt laughed as loud as he could; "This is more like it! A real challenge; this kind of fight is what I need to evolve and allow my strength to grow! This will be worth my time; prepare to die cretins." Sora looked at Fayt weird; "have you gone nuts?"

Song Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix

Fayt looked at the army of Heartless that were all jumping around; slowly moving ever closer towards him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had all ran forward; already deep within the army of Heartless. Fayt was smiling ear to ear; the battle to come would be more then a test for his new power. He was enjoying this moment; and now was the time to prove his worth.

Fayt looked at the weapon in his hand and another appeared in his other hand. Fayt looked and laughed at his enemies; almost in an insane fashion. "You want to fight a god; you all are no match for this god. This will be too easy for a god, and with every runt I beat my power grows. Everything I fight does not stand a chance, because Fate has decided the victor; me. The simple reason is I am Fate; I am destiny! I make everything's destiny, and I can sense all of yours. There is nothing any of you can do to stop me from rewriting all of your destinies. I finally have the power to change things for my benefit; but the funny thing is I want MORE!."

Fayt yelled giving a fierce battle cry; he ran forward throwing a blade as it destroyed Heartless upon contact. Fayt two handed his other keyblade with a death grip; he jumped into the air, spinning as he came down on Heartless. They quickly turned back to darkness in the wind; Fayt went back to single hand attacks with his keyblade.

His other hand motioned in the air and the airborne keyblade turned around. It turned back through the air; the blade smashed back into Heartless crowd. The blade shifted direction with each flick of Fayt's hand. Fayt laughed; he could feel the blade and the knowledge appeared in his head like he knew all about his abilities.

"Power surge! Let the power Destiny show that it the absolute force." Fayt cried out when his body surged with dark purple lightning; striking everything in a 20 foot radius. While Heartless struck by lightning disappeared instantly upon being touched by the energy. Fayt now stood there with long angelic purple wings; he laughed maniacally, "I got my wings; yet I feel even more power inside me. It waits to be awakened, so let me awaken it."

Fayt's new wings stretched before firing twenty feathers into the air; each feather formed a new keyblade identical to the two that came before it. Each keyblade followed its master's commands to go forth and destroy; they all flew off in different directions seeking Heartless near and far. Fayt was able now to command them with his mind, and he could sense each creature's supposed fate and altering as he willed.

While blades quickly moved through the army slicing hundreds of Heartless every minute, the blades passed each of the other heroes. Fayt continued the onslaught with no mercy; he ran towards more Heartless. This time when he jumped into the air a Surveillance Bot Heartless charged its weapon firing it at him; the beam passed through Fayt.

Fayt's image faded as the attack blasted through him; but the diversion aloud Fayt to teleport behind him smashing the small airborne into a squad of armored knights. "You are all fools to think you could come close to hurting me? You cannot fight an absolute force like me. Bring me a challenge worthy of my power!"

Fayt flew forward landing on the ground; he tucked his wings bind his back when he landed. Fayt charged forward parrying any blade which came close to his being, before ending whatever tried to injure him. Fayt loved every demise of his opponents, and his power grew beyond what he thought possible.

He flapped his wings taking off high into the sky; he threw his last keyblade into the air. Fayt whipped his hands around, and he motioned each keyblade together. They swarmed enemies destroying far more then Sora and his friends could have ever hoped in such a short time frame.

Fayt summoned all his Keyblades back to him; they circled around him waiting for his next command. Fayt span in the air; the keyblades flew out in different directions from his body. They all flew into the ground; creating a perimeter around the remaining five hundred Heartless. Fayt clenched his hands; purple Lightning appeared into his hands as he clenched his fists. The lightning then traveled to each of the keyblades before spreading from one Heartless to the next; connecting each of the creatures of darkness.

Fayt gave one last battle cry, before every last Heartless exploded. The large battlefield now completely emptied of every last remaining Heartless. Fayt floated slowly to the ground laughing under his breath at his own magnificence. "I am simply a god amonst insects. Is there no one who could possibly give me the challenge I disserve? I will grow stronger, and everything shall respect and fear me! Now where could I find a more worthy opponent? After all quality over quantity."

Fayt looked across the battlefield at Sora; all of his keyblades returned to his side floating in the air. Donald, Goofy and Sora were all together now, and Fayt knew what was next. He grinned from ear to ear as he began to walk forward to the next battle.

Pause to let song end


	3. Chapter 3 Sora and Destiny

What are you doing here?

On my site music is in this chapter; and it is easy to listen to! Now do not get me wrong I love the sites that help me advertise my project but still.

Chapter 3 Sora and Destiny

The wind blew gently through the gorge past Sora; his hair moving slightly with the breeze. Fayt was slowly approaching Sora; he was looking forward to another fight. Sora looked at him; "thanks for the help back there. That was a ton of Heartless, and it would have been tough without you."

All of Fayt's scattered keyblades returned to Fayt's side; hovering in the air. Fayt grabbed a keyblade from the air; whipping his arm out, pointing his blade at Sora. "So are you a worthy opponent for me?"

Sora looked at Fayt, Sora examined him before questioning; "you want to fight me? Why?" Fayt smiled devilishly; beginning too circle slowly around Sora. "Are you slow? I want to fight you because you look like a worthy opponent. Every time I fight some one it seems like I get stronger each time I use my power. So naturally, the stronger opponent I fight, the stronger I will become."

"But you're one of the keyblade bearers; shouldn't you be on are side?" Goofy questioned holding his hand against head; almost like he was having trouble thinking. Fayt looked at his keyblade; "this piece of junk? No, this is not my real weapon. At first I thought it was my destined weapon, but I was so incredibly wrong. I disserve a weapon that is as wild and unpredictable as I want it to be."

Fayt yelled at the top of his lungs; the keyblades all glowed a bright pink before being crushed to dust. Fayt laughed; pink wave of energy began travel from the crushed keyblades dust. Fayt began to glow with a pink aura; his voice echoed as if there were two of him. "It was my aura that willed the weapons to me. It just happened to pick these flimsy weapons from a place in this galaxy. So are we going to battle, because you really do not stand a chance against me. I control every thing through the power of destiny."

"We don't have time to deal with you; so just leave us alone," Sora yelled. Fayt chuckled to him self; "You can make time for this. Everyone must respect a god after all!"

Fayt lunged forward, slamming his fist into the ground in front of Sora. Sora flew backwards, landing 5 feet back. Sora looked up shielding his eyes from the dust and debris; he looked up in time to see Donald and Goofy go flying by, off into the distance.

Fayt emerged from the dust; the aura around his body had formed two large claw weapons. One was on each of his hands; he looked at the keyblade bearer exclaiming, "is that all from those friends? Way too easy for me, but I'm not interested in weaklings. My aura is full of surprises; apparently it forms what ever I desire. This is a real weapon; I doubt a keyblade could win, but we shall soon see."

Fayt's aura circled around his body; forming a single great sword in his hands. "This should do quite nicely. After a fight with you, I shall be so much stronger. Are you ready? This will be over quickly, so just do not worry." Sora smiled; lifting his blade at Fayt. "Funny that is what I was thinking."

Song HALO 3 theme song

Both warriors starred at the other; their blades poised to strike the other down. The wind blew gently by; whistling through the gorge. Fayt smiled; stretching ever so slightly, waiting for his opponent to strike first. Sora accepted the invitation; running forward, striking with a downward slash.

Fayt moved his blade up; blocking the swing with ease, before forcing Sora back with a single slash. Fayt leaped into the air, coming down on Sora with incredible force; their blades grinding together. The grinding caused small sparks of energy to fly off the blades; the force pinning Sora down to the ground, giving him no way to escape.

Sora was held firmly down by the force Fayt was exerting; lightning fell from the sky, causing Fayt to move away. A shield followed behind the first lightning bolt; flying in from a far. Fayt swung his blade knocking the shield into the distance. Donald and Goofy came over helping Sora up; "Let's beat this guy" all three said together.

Donald began by launching a barrage of lightning attack against Fayt, while Goofy pulled out another shield. Goofy immediately threw his new shield at Fayt, while Sora moved forward with his sword ready. Fayt dodged each lightning strike before knocking the shield back to Goofy.

Sora came towards him; slashing with all his might. Fayt turned his body, following through with his slash. The two men met with force; the impact of the blades sending both sword bearers back, across the ground. Fayt flew up into the air; his blade glowed with its own purple aura. "I'm glad you are at least putting up somewhat of a fight. I think I should stop playing around and kill you."

Fayt flew high above the battlefield; he aimed the tip of his sword at his enemies. The blade fired long narrow blasts of energy. The beams landed in front of Donald and Goofy; causing massive explosions, sending them flying into the air. Fayt now turned his attention to Sora, launching a barrage of blasts all around Sora. The battlefield quickly became engulfed in fiery force.

Sora ran at top speed before using his quick run ability; now easily dodging each explosion with his speed. Fayt cursed the fighter; quickly charging his blade before sending a single huge blast downwards into the ground. The explosion tore the ground apart; Sora used his quick run, before jumping into the air. Sora's high jump ability sent him high into the air; quickly following with Aerial dodge.

Sora's body cleared the blast radius with ease; Fayt scowled, before swooping in. The fighters met with their blades; Fayt pushed Sora down to the earth with a single slash. Sora landed hard against the earth; recovering in time to see Fayt flying in for another attack.

Sora leapt into the air; meeting Fayt's blade. Sora met with Fayt's blade multiple times; the two fighters met each others slashes. The final slash separating the two fighters with the opposing force. Sora continued twirling; causing a magnet effect, sucking Fayt into the field.

The magnetic field exploded sending Fayt back; his body whipped around till he faced Sora. Fayt's blade glowed purple; ready to fire another blast into Sora. Fayt charged his blade; a lightning bolt traveled into Fayt. Fayt's blade diverted slightly; the pain of the lightning bolt present in his body. The blast traveled harmlessly into the air, exploding in the upper atmosphere.

Sora landed by his friends; standing tall thanks to the aid of his friends. Fayt crashed into the ground; quickly getting up. Fayt laughed; "I'm not done yet. Give me all your power! Stop patronizing me and fight me with all your strength. If you do not, then I shall kill you."

Pause to let song end

Sora looked at him; his friends at his side. Sora looked at him in disbelief; "Why are you so interested in beating me?" Fayt smiled as he spoke; "how could a mortal understand my reasons. Show me your power."

Song Rage Awakened

Sora shrugged; Sora, Donald, and Goofy put there hands together; "let's finish this fight and go help the king!" Sora exclaimed. Light consumed the three fighters; a surge of power traveled across the battlefield. The light faded; Sora stood holding a keyblade in one hand, another keyblade floating by his other hand. His clothes were now yellow and black; and his power had easily tripled.

Fayt did not say a word; he just smiled at the fight he knew was coming. Fayt stretched again, "You still are no match for me, come on;" giving his opponent an open invitation to strike first. Sora did not wait this time; moving in at high speeds. Fayt had no time to dodge as Sora crossed his arms; bringing both swords across Fayt's chest.

Fayt flew back into the air; landing firmly on his feat. Fayt's great sword ripped apart forming two new broadswords. Fayt jumped forward, matching Sora's earlier speed. The four blades locked into place; all blades unable to move. Sora responded by jumping into the air, taking Fayt with him.

Sora used his best version of Aerial Dodge; Fayt was sent flying into the air by the force of the spin. Recovering quickly, Fayt flew back towards Sora. Both fighters met with fierce slashes; each slash and stab was matched by their opponent. The two swords of each fighter continued to used; continually meeting an opposing sword.

Sora finished his combo by shouting to his opponent, "It's over!" Sora began to spin in a circle; drawing Fayt in close to the vortex. Fayt beat his wings hard, trying to stay away from being sucked into the vortex. The force steadily grew, leaving Fayt to slam his two blades together; a beam of energy formed in the center of the blades.

The beam traveled towards Sora; the impact sent Sora towards the ground. Before hitting the ground, Sora flipped while still airborne. Sora landed safely on the ground; quickly jumping back into the air, his blades at the ready to strike.

Sora crashed into Fayt at an incredible speed. Fayt was pummeled with a barrage of keyblade strikes. Sora was merciless with each blow; not allowing his opponent a single chance to break free. Sora finished his combo of strikes by doing a forward flip. At the end of his move he brought his blades down onto Fayt, sending Fayt into the ground.

Fayt bounced on the ground; allowing time for Sora to land on the ground. Sora swung his keyblade knocking Fayt back across the ground. Fayt came to a stop jumping back up, ready for more.

Fayt twirled his blades; circling Sora looking for an opening to attack. In an instant, Fayt ran towards Sora with his blades to his side. His slash trying to match Sora; both fighters found their sword strikes matching the other. Fayt was ready to bring both his razor sharps blades around and end this fight; turning to find a single keyblade blocking the path of his sword.

Sora moved his free hand upwards; the spinning keyblade smashed into Fayt's chin. Fayt flew upwards into the air, and at the mercy of his opponent. Sora followed soon after landing multiple keyblade strikes. Fayt's body was smashed and beaten by each strike of his opponent's weapons. All of the blows came too fast for Fayt to break free.

Sora ended his barrage with another Vortex. Fayt was at the mercy of the vortex this time; completely snared by the vortex. The vortex suddenly exploded; leaving Fayt to fly off on a tangent, helplessly into the ground.

Sora landed transforming back to normal; his friends once again at his side. "Look you're a really good fighter; but you go the wrong attitude." Sora finished speaking; Fayt rose up from the dirt. "I am so superior to you in everyway; I do not need your pity."

Fayt readied his two blades; preparing to run towards Sora. Fayt began to run foreword, when a woman with grey hair appeared before him. "So you are the Weapon of Destiny; why do you waste time on this mortal. Your creator would love to see you again; come with me and not only will you meet her, but you will become more powerful then you could imagine. All you must do is serve my master for a single task."

Fayt look changed; showing an immediate notice to the offer. "How much power will I get?" The woman smiled and laughed, coxing Fayt even more; "All the power you could ever desire. You just must step through this portal."

The woman lifted a finger; creating a grey liquid pool in the air. The woman walked through the portal; leaving Fayt behind. Sora ran to the other side of the portal; "Stop, don't listen to her. That is not the right way, join us. We could use someone with your ability."

Fayt turned his head over his shoulder; "You could huh? Well she made me a much better offer, so I will choose power. You better hope we never meet again. Because when I find my strength; if I meet you again, you shall suffer."

Fayt's head turned back to the portal. Fayt walked forwards, fearlessly and unafraid of what waited on the other side. Fayt passed through the portal; the portal disappeared shortly after.

Sora stood in the gorge, worried about Fayt's future. Donald pulled on his arm; "Sora let's go see if we cannot help the king." Sora left with his friends onwards; giving one last look back to where he had fought Fayt.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…


	4. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

So why am I posting this here; well because it is part of the series that will wrap it up. So just enjoy!

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.


	5. Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."


	6. Infinity Chapter 3 Home?

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.


	7. Chapter 4 Why?

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"


	8. Chapter 5 Originality

This is the last Infinity chapter. If you want go here

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/Book20Nine.html

It has art, and one of my most epic songs ever for a final battle. Going out with a bang and trust me it is worth experiencing it the full way.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series, and thank you all for reading!

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…


	9. Premonitions

Premonitions

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."

I have enjoyed writing this series of FF's. I cannot wait to show you what I', working on next. When I return I will have more great stuff and a lot more art that is much more professionally done. When I return you will be amazed; so till then I would like to close by thanking all of my readers.


End file.
